


Obey

by XxDark_WinngsxX



Series: Shiratorizawa is gay [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Break Up, Child Abuse, Depression, How Do I Tag, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out, Medication, Not Beta Read, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxDark_WinngsxX/pseuds/XxDark_WinngsxX
Summary: Named after obey by bring me the horizon. Basically the in depth semishira angst oneshot i promised to make. + unnecessary but very necessary make out scenes
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Series: Shiratorizawa is gay [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147169
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Obey

**Author's Note:**

> Idk im gay

“EITA!” Came a shout from downstairs, scaring Eita into dropping his phone. He was texting Kenjirou, his lovely boyfriend, about practice, keeping the messages plain to keep his parents off his trail. 

He quickly put his phone on the bed before rushing downstairs to where he assumed his mother was. He guessed right, because as he rushed downstairs he was met with the disappointed face of his mom.

“What do you need, mother?” He asked politely, using the ‘manners’ his mom had been so adamant on teaching him in hopes of lessening his punishment even though he didn’t know what he did wrong. 

His mom sighed. “Eita, you’ve been on your phone too much. You need to study more. I don’t even know why you’re on that thing so much, but you need to stop.” She said, looking at him with disappointment. 

His breath hitched, but he quickly recollected himself. “Yes, Mother.” He said before turning back to the stairs. No punishment? That’s weird.

“Bring me down that phone of your’s, you can have it back once your grades are up.” There it is. Eita winced, but still went to grab his phone. “My moms confiscating my phone, bye love you.” He typed quickly, waiting for the ‘read’ to pop up before deleting the message and typing “I have to go, goodnight Shirabu-kun.” He got a lazy “you too” in response. 

His heart clenched at the knowledge of what message that message really was for. 

He made his way back down the steps where his mother stayed, impatiently waiting to take his phone. He handed it to her, sighing as she quickly took it and began scrolling through it. 

He trudged his way back up the steps, going to his room and flopping onto the bed. He groaned into a pillow, upset that his and Kenjirou's talk had been cut short. 

Eita pulled out his school stuff and started studying, losing hours in the uninteresting text the books contained. 

\---------------------

"Ken-" Eita moaned out quietly as Kenjirou pushed him against the wall of the locker room. Kenjirou placed kisses down Eita's neck, his knee pushing in between Eita's thighs.

The second year kissed Eita on the lips, pushing his tongue into the older's mouth. Eita tried to regain some control of the situation, but the feeling of Kenjirou all over him was too much. 

He threw his head back with a gasp as he felt Kenjirou's warm hand slip up the front of his shirt. 

"Hmmngh. Wait, Ken. Stop, hnggh." Eita said trying to stop before things went too far. Kenjirou pulled away, grumbling about something incoherent. 

Eita took a few steadying breaths, pulling himself back from the momentary high Kenjirou gave him. 

"Shit." Eita heard Kenjirou say, the latter had his eyes focused on the former's neck. Eita took a second to put two and two together before he realised what happened. Kenjirou gave him a fucking hickey. 

"Give me your phone." Eita said, reaching his hand out. Kenjirou did it without question, almost like he was already trying to pay Eita back for whatever punishment his mother would give him.

Eita quickly opened the camera app, eye's widening as he saw the mark on his neck. It wouldn't be covered easily, and it was a dark enough shade of red that it would be noticeable. 

"Shit! What the fuck, Kenjirou?" Eita yelled, his eyes not leaving the reflection of the mark on his neck.

"I'm sorry! I was just so in the moment! I didn't mean to!" Kenjirou yelled angrily, though he was worried as to what the fuck they were gonna do. 

"Holy shit, what do we do? What do I do." Eita mumbled, giving the phone back to Kenjirou. His hand reached up to his already messy hair, tugging at the silver strands in an effort to calm down.

"Eita, I know it's not a good time but you were supposed to be home when practice ended, which was half an hour ago." Kenjirou said as he looked at the clock on his screen. Eita's head snapped in his direction, eye's wide.

"Shit! Fuck! Okay, I'm sorry Kenjirou, I love you but I really have to leave." Eita said, giving Kenjirou one last kiss, grabbing his jacket and zipping it as high as it would go before leaving the gym. 

"Goodbye Eita. I love you too." Kenjirou said, looking at the door that Eita had just rushed out of. He sighed before grabbing his stuff and leaving. 

\--------------------

"EITA!!" Eita woke up to a furious roar of his name, sounding like it came from directly above him. He looked up to see his mother staring down at him with a downright terrifying expression. 

"Ah, sorry mother! Did I oversleep?" Eita said, already getting up to start getting ready before he felt a harsh tug on his hair, dragging him roughly so he was staring directly at his mother. 

"Not only that, but what's this!?!" She exclaimed, pushing his head back by his hair roughly, her long artificial nails digging into his scalp as she poked harshly at his neck.

Fuck. The hickey. 

Everything seemed to freeze for a second, the world going out of focus as Eita desperately tried to think of something. His body tensed as she continued prodding at the sensitive flesh, causing a whine to bubble up in his throat, but he stopped it before it left his lips. 

"Ah mother! It's not what you're thinking-" He tried explaining, but his mom just threw him back onto his bed by his hair, grabbing his phone from off his bedside table.

"It's that Shirabu boy isn't it?" His mom said, her voice a lot calmer than it was before. 

Eita's body tensed even more, his eye's snapping to his mother's face. 

"I-" Eita tried, but was cut off by his mom again. 

"No. No more of this. You break it off with him and you get off that team." Eita gasped at his mother's outlandish request. Then Eita made a mistake; He decided to talk back to his mom. 

"You can't do that! That's my team! And-and my boyfriend! And I love him!" Eita screeched, staring at his mother with wide eyes as he realised what he'd just done. 

"Eita." Her voice was calm, but it did nothing to quiet the rage in her eyes. "You will leave that boy. You will leave that team. There is nothing you can say or do about it. If you try and deny it, you will no longer be welcome in this house." Her words were all lined with an underlying tone of pure, unbridled anger.

Eita wanted to fight back, yell at her that she's wrong, that he won't. "Yes, mother." He says, his voice quiet and shaky as he blinks tears from his eyes. 

She nods her head at him. "Good. Now get ready for school." And with that she walked away. 

Eita felt tears fall from his eyes as he looked at his hands, a feeling of dread settling in his stomach as he thought about what he had to do. He gulped and got ready for the day.

\---------------------  
He sighed as he made it to morning practice, he was really late but he didn't care. He listened for a second, hearing the squeaks of shoes against the smooth gym floor, the sound of someone hitting a good spike, etc. 

He grabbed the handle, took a deep breath, and opened the gym door. No one paid him much mind, it wasn't too uncommon that he was obnoxiously late, and no one knew why he felt the way he did, but they would soon. 

After getting scolded by the coach and getting changed, he made his way back into the gym to start his stretches. He heard footsteps walk towards him, so he looked to see Kenjirou staring at him. Just seeing him was enough to make Eita want to cry all over again. 

"Did she notice?" He asked, deciding to stretch alongside Eita. The third year gulped, taking deep breaths as he turned to look at his lover fully. The action causes Kenjirou to stop what he was doing and look directly at Eita, who smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry." He said, subconsciously reaching his hand out to touch Kenjirou, his hand settling on his shoulder. 

Kenjirou looked up at him, looking slightly scared. "What the hell are you apologizing for?!" He whisper-yelled, though his voice was albeit shaky. 

"I'll tell you later," Eita whispered, moving his hand to cup his cheek. "Just know that I'm sorry." And with that Eita walked away. 

\----------------------

Eita sighed as he made his way to the gym for one of the last times. He already filled out the resignation forum, and his last practice would be tomorrow's morning practice. 

He grabbed the handle, allowing his mind to fill with pleasant imagery of memories before he turned the handle, going into the familiar room once more. 

Goshiki, Ushijima, and Tendou were all already practicing, but he could hear voices from the locker room as he made his way over. Kenjirou and Taichi were talking about whatever. Shirabu turned to look at him as he entered, causing him to look away. 

He quickly changed and then made his way out onto the court, enjoying the familiarity of it all. He practiced his best, wanting to leave a lasting impression once he was gone. 

As practice wrapped up, he offered to lock up, and Kenjirou got the hint that this is when they were gonna talk about whatever that apology was earlier. Eita waited for everyone but Shirabu to be out of the Gym entirely before heading to the locker room where Kenjirou waited. 

"So? What the fuck was that apology earlier?" Kenjirou asked, trying to hide the underlying tone of fear in his voice with angry and snappy remarks. Eita sighed, sitting next to Kenjirou with a sad look on his face as he grabbed the second year's hands. 

"My mom, she found out about us." He said, getting straight to the point. "She's saying I have to break up with you. And leave the team." He says, his voice barely a whisper, and yet the words seemed far too loud for Kenjirou. 

The brunette looked at the older boy with wide eyes, moving one of his hands from Eita's to cup his cheek. "So what are you going to do?" Kenjirou asks quietly, trying desperately to grasp onto any hope that this isn't the end of them. 

"I have no choice, I'm doing as she says, or I will be kicked out." Eita says, leaning into the warm touch as he shakily whispers out the truth. Kenjirou's hand drops from his face.

"Wait. Is-Is this the end of us?" Kenjirou asked quietly, his eyes darting around as if he was trying to figure out a complicated puzzle. 

Eita sighed, wrapping his arms around Kenjirou. "Yes. I think it is." Eita mumbled into Kenjirou's soft hair, a few tears falling from his eyes.

"That's fucked up! She-She shouldn't be able to do that to you!" Kenjirou yelled, grasping the back of Eita's shirt in a tight grip as he too started to cry, a bit more aggressively than Eita.

“I know, Kenjirou. I’m so sorry.” Eita said, pressing kisses onto Kenjirou's head. He never wanted this to happen, but here it was, happening without so much of a choice. 

“This isn’t fucking fair!” Kenjirou yelled, his voice trembling as he tried to keep himself together, but he was quickly falling apart. 

“I know, but there isn’t anything we can do about it.” Eita said softly, his voice cracking slightly as he held Kenjirou as tightly as he could. 

“Why is it such a bad thing that we’re in love?” Kenjirou yelled again, before his voice broke off into sobs as he held Eita tightly, not wanting to let go of Eita anytime soon. 

The sound of Kenjirou's cries was what finally set Eita off, fat tears falling from his eyes as he cried loudly, clutching Kenjirou like an oversized stuffie. He felt like such a child but he couldn't help it, his emotions hit him all at once and he didn't know what to do.

"I don't- I don't know!" Eita wailed, burying his face as deep as he could into Kenjirou's hair, trying to block out anything that wasn't Kenjirou. 

They sat there crying for a long time, ignoring the fact the Eita's mother probably knew what they were doing, and she would not be happy when he got home. 

"Kiss me." Eita whispered as his sobs died down a bit, pulling away slightly from Kenjirou. The second year wasted no time smashing his lips against Eita's, causing Eita to start crying again at the comfort of it, knowing soon he'd never be able to be like this with Kenjirou again. 

They sat there for a while longer, their faces so close to the point that their tears mixed together as they made tracks down his checks. 

Eita pulled back, knowing if he stayed any longer he might never leave, and no matter how tempting that sounded, he knew it would never work. 

"I love you, Kenjirou." Eita said, before standing up and grabbing his stuff. He pushed his bangs aside and pressed one last kiss to Kenjirou's forehead, letting out a shaky breath as Kenjirou leaned into the touch. 

"I love you too, Eita." He said, his voice quiet. Eita pulled away, a choked sob leaving his lips as he turned away, making his way out of the gym way later than his mother would find acceptable.

\--------------------

"EITA!" Came an enraged shout the moment he stepped through the door, his mother already standing in front of him, ready to "teach him a lesson" as she put it. 

Her fingers grabbed his hair and pulled him down to where he was looking up at her, causing him to wince slightly at the pressure put on his neck. 

"Why did you think it would be acceptable to stay out so late?" She yelled, throwing his head back by his hair as she sighed. 

"I didn't." Eita answered honestly, that woman had just taken the best thing in his life and ruined it, so he wasn't going to bother sugarcoating anything. What was there left to take from him? That horrible feeling of emptiness began to wash over Eita for the first time in a while, a stern expression on his face as he stared down his mother.

"So you knew it was unacceptable and you still did it?" She asked, placing her hand on her hip.

"Yes." Eita responded, feeling himself slowly start to distance himself from what was happening, letting himself stay in his mind while still talking to his mother.

"Go to your room. Now. And don't come back till that attitude is gone." She said sternly, her stern gaze was enough to make most people tremble, but Eita was used to it. 

He made his way to his room on autopilot, losing himself to the thoughts swirling in his head as he collapsed onto his mattress. 

\----------------------

Eita wasn't at practice the next day. 

"Where's Semisemi?" Tendou asked when he saw everyone else in the gym except the third year setter. 

Kenjirou's eyes widened, his thoughts automatically going to the previous day's events. He cried so hard his head hurt for hours, the pain of his lover being ripped away from him was killing him. 

"He won't be here today." Kenjirou said, his brows furrowing. He closed his eyes as he took deep breaths to keep himself from breaking down again. 

"Ohh, and why do you know that Ruler Bangs?" Tendou asked, making a weird facial expression towards Kenjirou. 

"He quit the team." The coach said after getting annoyed with the two's antics. 

Kenjirou's breath hitched, he didn't think of it as him quitting the team, rather him being forcefully grabbed from it, tore away from his real family, the one that cared about and supported him.

Kenjirou tsked, walking away from a very confused looking Tendou. He couldn't deal with him right now, not when it is still so hard for him to think about. The way Eita broke as they held each other, it was too much for Kenjirou. He hated seeing him so upset, like the walls that had been guarding how Eita truly felt had been tore down roughly, claws slashing through it carelessly, not minding the damage dealt to Eita's emotions from slashes that sliced too deep. His walls were made to be carefully peeled and pulled apart until he was feeling himself, truly and happily himself. 

\------------------------

It had been a month. One full month without contact from anyone who cared about him. Eita felt like he wasn't alive anymore. He was just an emotionless husk, worn down to the point where becoming healthy again seemed about as likely as him winning the lottery. 

Eita stared at nothing, his toxic thoughts consuming him whole, his will to fight them off completely shattered. Everything was becoming too much and he just wanted it to stop. He had no more tears to cry, nothing to do but wait for nothing. 

He spends most of his time curled up in bed, ignoring how his mother would yell at him. He doesn't do anything anymore, no matter how hard she tugs his hair. 

He isn't anything anymore, nothing is. When he was with Kenjirou, his depression seemed to lessen, not entirely going away, but enough to where just seeing the hot-headed second year put a smile on his face. Not to mention he always made sure he took his meds, something he hadn't done since this whole thing started.

Eita was laying in his bed, doing nothing because everything was nothing, and nothing matters anymore. So when the doorbell rings, he ignores it. He hears his mother answer the door, and he's expecting it to just be some random person who doesn't matter, because no one does. No one matters because everyone is gonna die, so it doesn't. 

Instead he hears his mother gasp. "Shirabu-kun!" She yells, causing Eita to sit up. Was he hallucinating? Or was Kenjirou here, really here? He couldn't stop himself from jumping out of his bed, and out of his room, quickly making his way down the steps. He looked over to see Kenjirou standing at the front door, along with a few other Shiratorizawa team members. 

He stares as he hears Kenjirou talk, explaining to his mother that Eita is going to go to the Shiratorizawa dorms for the rest of the year, then he will technically be an adult and will be staying with Kenjirou and his family till he's able to live on his own. "Afterall, you did say that he would either leave me and the team or not live with you, and I think I know what he'd choose." Kenjirou said, a smirk on his face as he stared at the woman who took his precious Eita away from him. He handed her the Shiratorizawa Academy Dorms sign up sheet, letting her know he has quite enough information to report her to CPS if he needs to. It may have been a bluff, but it got her to sign.

Eita slowly stepped into Kenjirou's line of sight, causing the brunette to gasp. Eita knew he probably looked like shit. He hadn't showered in a while and he's wearing the same t-shirt and boxer's he's been wearing for a week. Kenjirou didn't seem to care, he took one step closer to the house, causing Eita's mother to step aside, before running in and hugging Eita tightly. 

Eita's bottom lip quivered as tears welled in his eyes, his hands gripping the back of Kenjirou's shirt tightly as quiet sobs left Eita's mouth. 

"Shh, it's okay now Eita, I got you." Kenjirou whispered in his ear, rubbing his back lightly. Eita clings tightly to Kenjirou, even when his knee's buckle and he's leaning heavily on the brunette. Kenjirou helps Eita get back up, ignoring Tendou's teasing from where he, Ushijima, and Taichi stayed at the door. 

"H-Hey Ken?" Eita asked quietly, looking at Kenjirou.

"Yeah? What is it Ei?" Kenjirou asks softly, grabbing Eita's hand and slowly bringing him up to his room. 

"Did yo-Did you mean wh-what you said to my-my mom? About the do-dorms and me li-living with you?" Eita asked, looking at Kenjirou with wide questioning eyes.

"If that's what you want. My family is more than okay with you staying with us for a while." Kenjirou said, opening the door to Eita's bedroom. His room was a mess, sometimes he'd get really angry and trash the room, and recently he stopped having the motivation to put it back.

Kenjirou gasped softly at the sight of his usually put-together boyfriend's room wrecked. Everything was out of place, books and papers scattered all around the floor, the desk covered in random things that shouldn't be there, and his bedside table was completely empty, everything that should have been on there was on the floor around it, though some of it may have gotten farther. On his bed the sheets and blankets were scrunched up at the bottom, a clear indent where Eita had laid for prolonged periods of time as of late.

"Oh, baby." Kenjirou cooed sympathetically, moving to face Eita who had turned away in embarrassment. "It's fine, we'll fix it." Kenjirou continued, cupping Eita's face. Eita practically purred at the familiar touch, making him feel like he was at home at last. 

"Alright, do you want to start packing your stuff?" Kenjirou asked as he slowly pulled away from Eita, getting a soft whine of protest at the loss of touch, but then a quiet "yeah" to start packing. 

He and Kenjirou start packing all of Eita's stuff, making sure they only pack what Eita wants. 

When Kenjirou sees a pill bottle underneath Eita's bed, his heart sinks. Either it's just an old empty bottle of pills or Eita hasn't been taking his pills recently. Since he hadn't found any other pill bottle, he believed the latter. As he reached for it and grabbed it he sighed. He heard the rattle of pills in there, which meant that Eita hadn't been taking them. 

He grabs the bottle of pills and looks at the date. He got these pills a little over a month ago and it was mostly full. He sighed again, turning to Eita who seemed to be completely out of it, staring at the corner of his bed with a stern expression on his face. 

"Hey Eita?" Kenjirou asked softly, causing Eita to jump. He looks at Kenjirou before noticing what was in his hands. Guilt washes over the silver-haired boy as he stares at the mostly full bottle of pills. 

"'M sorry." He mumbled, fiddling with his fingers as he looked away. Kenjirou just sighed, throwing the bottle of pills into the bag. 

"It's alright Eita, I'll help get you back on track." Kenjirou said as they finished packing his stuff, which wasn't that much, and they made their way downstairs. 

"Hey Eita, where's your phone?" Kenjirou asks as they get to the bottom of the steps. 

"Oh, my mom has it." Eita says, keeping a firm grip on Kenjirou's hand. 

Kenjirou looked at Eita mother expectantly, who was still standing by the door, but her gaze shifted to them the moment they came downstairs. She looked disgusted as she saw their intertwined hands, but handed the phone over anyways. 

"Alright, let's go Eita." Kenjirou said, walking out of the house with Eita still holding his hand. 

\---------------------------

The two had gone to Kenjirou's house after getting Eita's stuff, and Eita took a quick shower, not liking the gross feeling of not showering for weeks. 

After he got dressed and brushed his hair he went to Kenjirou's room, and they sat on the bed together. 

"Hey Ken?" Eita asked, grabbing the younger's hand and pulling him up into a sitting position. 

"Yeah?" He replied, sitting up with Eita.

"Kiss me." Eita said, leaning towards the brunette like he had all those times before. Kenjirou smiled, before locking their lips together in a passionate kiss.

The kiss started off sweet, but after being apart for so long, they both wanted more, to be closer in the best way they knew.

Kenjirou deepened the kiss, licking Eita's bottom lip. Eita parted his lips so Kenjirou could push his tongue into his mouth. 

Eita sighed, enjoying the warmth that spread through his body. Kenjirou pushed him down slightly, laying him down and straddling his hips. 

Eita reached his arms to wrap around Kenjirou's neck. He pulls back from the kiss and gasps for air, but he keeps their foreheads together. 

"I love you," Eita sighed, kissing Kenjirou again before pulling away again. "So much." He continued, kissing Kenjirou roughly.

"I love you too." Kenjirou said against Eita's lips. He snuck his hand up Eita's shirt, lifting it up above his navel. 

"I should have fought harder for us." Eita panted when Kenjirou pulled back from the kiss. 

"No, you did what you thought was best." Kenjirou said, placing open mouth kisses on his neck. Eita moaned softly, arching slightly into Kenjirou's touch. 

Good, Kenjirou's plan is working. He's trying to get Eita to just feel good and forget about what happened for a while. 

Kenjirou pulls Eita's shirt off before going back to placing open mouth kisses over his body. Eita sighed and moaned, his toes curling as Kenjirou continued to suck on his skin lightly. 

"Hmmmngh, Ken, hahhhm." Eita panted, his eyes falling shut as Kenjirou's hand snuck to the waistband of his pants.

\--------------------------

Eita sighed as he came down from his high, Kenjirou flopping to lay next to him. Eita wrapped his body around Kenjirou, feeling boneless and good. 

Kenjirou threw a blanket over the two of them, snuggling up to Eita and burying his face in his neck.

"Love you Eita." He mumbled, pressing a kiss in the crook of his neck.

"Mmn, love you too."


End file.
